Warrior Christmas Advent Calender
by Obzzezed
Summary: This is a story where you get a chapter every two days like an Advent Calender. Bluestar and the clan have come across a gang of kittypets who teach them about the wonders of Christmas.
1. Day 1 Finding the cats

**Warrior Cat Christmas**

Hey, I started this story AGGES ago but never finished so I decided to carry on this year. I will hope to do this like an advent calender you you can look forward to one every two days. :D

I was not even in secondry school when I first wrote this so be nice. Hee Hee.

~~~Obzezzed~~~

**

* * *

**

**Day 1**

Whiskers burst through the bramble tunnel.

"Woooohooooo! 12 days till Christmas!" he charged through but stopping at the sight of cats. They didn't look friendly. A blue-grey she-cat stepped forward.

"Kittypet!" She shouted fur brisling. "What are you doing here?"

"I am celebrating!" He announced. Three more cats went through the tunnel. Shouting and celabrating.

"And what's to celebrate!" The blue-grey cat hissed "Leafbare is coming! My clan will be hungry!"

"The 12 day of the season of Christmas!" Another kittypet called Stripe called.

"What is this Cris-mass?" The she-cat asked. Spotty answered.

"First it is Christmas not Cris-mass and second Christmas is when all house cats come together and Santa Claws gives presents.

"Hmm?" The Blue cat thought "We could use that idea. It would make leafbare more enjoyable."

"Bluestar! Are you insane?" A big tom with huge paws asked.

"No Tigerclaw but would you rather celebrate and be happy or cold and hungry." Bluestar said to the cats.

"Teach us the ways of Christmas!"

"Okay!" Whisker agreed "But it will take a few days."

* * *

Did you like the first chappie, I really want you to at least alert or favorite this, you don't even have to review but I would like it if you could advise me of any spelling mistakes and grammer stuff even though this was on word. Constructive critisism welcome!

Bluestar plushie and a point for the first three people (or cats) to review. Also, the people with the most points at the end of the story will get a prize of some sort.

~~~Obzezzed~~~

I like the wiggle sign ~~~


	2. Day 2 Planning

Warrior Cat Christmas

I did my promise, chapter 2 is up on the 3rd of December. The chapters are all roughly around 300 words so don't expect too much, this is only an advent caldender. Now that I think of it, this one is quite short, you may get more decorative stuff as it goes on as you expect.

* * *

Day 2 - Planning

Whiskers, Stripe, Spotty and Berry were in Bluestars den with Bluestar, Whitestorm, Lionheart and Tigerclaw.

"I was thinking we could all be in charge of certain jobs." Whiskers explained as the she-cat, Berry spoke up.

"I could do decorations, Spotty should do costumes, Stripe shall do food and Whiskers explaining and story telling." The warrior cats nodded. Bluestar added.

"The queens and kits should do costumes, elders decorations with apprentices helping, apprentices Mousefur, Longtail and Willowpelt find materials, Runningwing, Darkstripe and us four shall do food. If you need any help ask Spottedleaf. I shall tell the clan!

* * *

Thank you whitelilysong () and o0snowlight0o for reviewing, you too get a bluestar plushie!

Points:

o0snowlight0o- 1

whitelilysong-1

Keep on reviewing, Firepaw plushies this time (this is set on the first book with Redtail so Firepaw is still an apprentice.)

~~~Obzezzed~~~

I like this wiggle sign ~~~~


	3. Day 3 Materials

Warrior Cat Christmas

**Thanks for reviewing, it is the 6th of December and Day 3 is up.**

**

* * *

**

Day 3- Materials

Berry and Goldenflower were chatting to the material patrol.

"We need lots of red stuff and white stuff. Some branches and someone pull out those ferns over there anything else thats useful just take over here. She waited for them to go before padding over to the elders.

Longtail grumbled along with Sandpaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw. He was in charge of looking after them. Mousefur and Willowpelt got Dustpelt and Greypaw. So far he found nothing. They searched randomly around the forest until they got to fourtrees and met some Windclan cats.

"Greetings Tornear!" Longtail nodded.

"Hello Longtail. Come on Webpaw! Bring that wool." Tornear snapped to an apprentice. "Do you want some? We tried to use it for bedding but it's so itchy. Sheep leave strips of wool caught everywhere. We have no use for it." He explained. When Sandpaw saw the white material she agreed.

"Yes please!"

"We also have these poppy petals. They are everywhere!" Ravenpaw squealed at their achievement.

"Okay we will leave a big pile here. RUNNINGPAW HURRY UP! Give me the wool!"

"Sandpaw take a jaw full. Firepaw take the petals. Ravenpaw go find Mousefur and bring her here!" Longtail ordered. Soon there were four jaws full of wool and five jaws full of petals at the camp.

* * *

**Thank you soo much Auburnfire, o0Snowlight0o and Eaglefeather13 for reviewing ect. Plushies for you three!**

**Lets have the scores!**

**Auburnfire:- 1 point**

**o0Snowlight0o:- 2 points**

**Eaglefeather13:- 1point**

**Whitelillysong:- 1 point**

**Keep reviewing!**

**~~~Obzezzed~~~**

**I like the wiggle sign ~~~**


	4. Day 4 Costumes and More Materials

**Day 4- Costumes and More Materials**

* * *

Spotty was showing Frostfur how to make a Santa Claws hat and Goldenflower a raindeer hat.

"Okay Goldenflower you get a fern and put it around the elders head. Then you stick the branches in. Good! Frostfur put the petals together and wrap it around the warriors head. Hold the top and place the wool around. Brilliant! Now make 8 more." Brindleface took a stick in her jaw and planned a fairy outfit.

"Spotty we need a fern to attach the two wings."

"I will tell the patrol."

Mousefur and Willowpelt were being lead by Berry to a twoleg nest with Dustpaw and Greypaw.

"Shh. My twoleg puts sparkly rope around walls and he threw some away, we can take it." She balanced on the fence and jumped into the garden with Willowpelt following. They found a tall green thing with a lid on top.

"Push it over!" Berry called and the pushed at the 'bin' out fell crowfood and lots of long rope-y things. Calling to Dustpaw the three cats took it and jumped over the fence. There were 10 pieces. Everyone took 2 pieces and headed for the camp.

Back at the camp Berry, Whiskers and Bluestar were talking.

"Twolegs have a big tree for Christmas. Could we find one?" Bluestar nodded

"We have a tree cut place in the corner of our territory. At this time twolegs take them away. We need every one out to get it.

* * *

**Uh oh, I need to start writing now instead of just relieing on the ones I already made. Riggghhht, thank you Auburnfire, o0Snowlight0o and Eaglepebble for reviewing, Goldenfeather plushie for you! and remember that if you review every chapter, you get a point for each review you wright.**

**Scores**

**Auburnfire:- 2 points**

**o0Snowlight0o:- 3 points**

**Eaglefeather13:- 1 point**

**Whitelillysong:- 1 point**

**Eaglepebble:- 1 point**

**~~~Obzezzed~~~**

**~~~I like the wiggle sign :D**


	5. Day 5 Digging Trees

**Warrior Cat Christmas**

**Wow, this chapter is small, as this is still the old chapters then next or chapter after will be the new ones I only updated a few weeks ago :D**

* * *

Day 5- Digging Trees!

Everyone was lined up at treecut place apart from the kits, queens and elders as they were making costumes. Bluestar was padding along with Berry, Stripe and Whiskers.

"We need something that fits the clearing but is still covered in pine leaves." Berry explained.

"That one is young," Whiskers pointed out "But it is too small."

"What about that one?" Bluestar asked pointing to a tree 5 foxlengths long and 5 taillengths wide. "I think it is perfect!" When Berry nodded Bluestar flicked her tail signalling for the warriors to come. 14 cats ran in and using their claws they dug and dug around the tree. 4 warriors and an apprentice raced to camp planning to dig a ditch for the tree to go in. It took until moonrise to dig two thirds of the way down.

* * *

**It is the 7th of December and all is gooood...**

**Thank you Eaglepebble, o0Snowlight0o, Autumnrayne () and SQUARYBLONDESMEOW, all of you get a slice of pie, if you don't like pie then have a pie plushie :D! The more times you review the more points, don't forget. I have a prize in mind and it looks like it is going to o0Snowlight0o! Keep it up!**

** Scores**

**Auburnfire:- 2 points**

**o0Snowlight0o:- 4 points**

**Eaglefeather13:- 1 point**

**Whitelillysong:- 1 point**

**Eaglepebble:- 2 point**

**Autumnrayne ():- 1 point**

**~~~Obzezzed~~~**

**~~~I like the wiggle sign :D**


	6. Day 6 Tree pushing

**Warrior Cat Christmas**

**Oh, and I need to rember to do disclamers. Obzezzed does not own warriors or Thunderclan (warriors and territory) or Treecut place. She only owns the four kitty-pets. Oh, and she does not own Matlida the Musical or the authors with the scores below. The explanation below is the size of the story almost. **

* * *

Day 6- Tree pushing!

At dawn the cats started again. The five cats started digging again and managed to finish by sun high. Meanwhile the rest of the clan had dug up the roots of the perfect pine. The space by it was cleared before the toughest warriors (a.k.a. Tigerclaw, Redtail and Lionheart) heaved against the rough bark. The roots creaked and the tree fell and dust rose as it hit the ground. Then all the cats tried to get a grip at the bottom and heaved it up before taking wobbly steps forwards. Everyone helped and it took them till sunset before they all collapsed in the grassy clearing. The cats who still had energy left (not many) heaved the great tree up until it creaked into the hole the others made. They then scraped dirt round it and planted it firmly in.

* * *

**Whoops, I think this chapter is late, cannot tell... oopsie, I last updated on the 7th and it is now the 12th. Please don't kill me but I have a yucky fever/cough/headache thing and I now get really tired. Glad I remembered to do this though. This is the last chapter that I wrote last year and the new ones are here now. Wow, next chapter will be massive. Oh, and btw, has anyone seen Matilda the Musical. It is AMAZING and funny and the kids are soo professional for their age. Sorry, I am blabbing. Penguins to Auburnfire, o0Snowlight0o, Autumnrayne and Featherstorm7. I changed my signiture**

**Scores**

**Auburnfire:- 3 points**

**o0Snowlight0o:- 5 points**

**Eaglefeather13:- 1 point**

**Whitelillysong:- 1 point**

**Eaglepebble:- 2 point**

**Autumnrayne ():- 4 point**

**Featherstorm7:- 2 points (you get 2 because you added this story to favourite and alert)**

**~~~Obzezzed~~~**

**~~~Why is it that the too best things in the world makes the worst thing in the world, penguins and pie~~~**


	7. Day 7 Resting

**Warrior Cat Christmas**

**Obzezzed does not own Warrior Cats or... dunno, I think I sort of own the random tale in the middle, and what about Santakit?**

* * *

Day 7- Resting.

The new comers told tales where the seventh day was of rest and the clan decided to do that. They lay out their tired, aching muscles in the morning sun before the chill came and settled. Whiskers jumped on the highrock (with Bluestar's permission of course) and told the old tale of the Kit, Santakit, born in a family and after seeing suffering, decided to deliver presents to everyone on the day of his birth. He told of the presents his twolegs gave him and what actually happened on Christmas day. When his long talk was finished, it was sunhigh and he had nothing more to say so Halfear came up and told the story of Tigerclan and Leopardclan fighting in the great times and the famous story of how Tigerclan got their stripes which entertained everyone. Bluestar followed to tell the tale of Goosefeather and his wild inventions and schemes, the tales got wilder and more dramatic with each one before no one had any more tales and decided to sit in a circle and made up a story by themselves with each cat saying a few words. It went something like this.

*You don't have to read it; my friend and I made it up on an IM*

(She is a she-cat that likes to kill twolegs and hug dogs and eats mouse bile and rides snakes, however she had blackcough from a crow that a fat kittypet threw at her. Her name was Perfect Permissa and she grew up to be a big fat queen. She worked as a kittypet slop eater who entered competitions. One day she went to the Tribe of Rushing Water to kill Sharptooth. But Sharptooth killed her and committed suicide because he told Brooke to kill him which involved a confusing double spy and then Stoneteller controlled the moonstone. Then a rabbit came and shot them all with a dead fish then Thunderstar used the Tigerclan spell and the rabbit ran to the sun-down land.)

At the end, all cats were in hysterics and the moon was rising so they all retired to their dens and had a good sleep.

* * *

**Did you like the cats made up story? The new stories seem fresher some how or is that my imagination. Uh oh, I only have tone and a half chapters below. I need to write some more! I am thinking of uploading a new story called the 7 Surprises about 7 very special kits. Review to tell me your ideas on that. I see that lots of people have now added me as the favourite story/author AFTER I told Featherstorm7, how ironic :P, Santaclaw plushie to everyone who is reading even if they are not reviewing, I don't know who you are but you are missing out on being recognised. :P**

**Scores:**

**Auburnfire:- 5 points**

**o0Snowlight0o:- 7 points**

**Eaglefeather13:- 1 point**

**Whitelillysong:- 1 point**

**Eaglepebble:- 2 point**

**Autumnrayne:- 6 point**

**Featherstorm7:- 2 points**

**LightvsDark99:- 1 point**

**o0Snowlight0o, Autumnrayne and Auburnfire have all added me to author favourite/story favourite and cheated but I will let you off as you review the most. Go back and look at all the scores if you don't believe me. We have many people who only reviewed once! Tut tut and you won't win at the end! Also, if you have any ideas for chapters or storys please tell me. If I am going to carry out my idea then I may have to carry out until New Years Eve. If you beg me very hard then I could do one of these for every holiday. But what are the chances of that. Whoops, I did not mean for the bottom bit to be so long. Byeee. New Signiture!**

**~~~Obzezzed~~~**

**~~~Why is it that the two best things in the world makes the worst thing in the world. Penguins and pie.**


	8. Day 8 TwolegsTelling the Others

Warrior Cat Christmas

Day 8- Part 1- The Two-legs are coming.

Rosie and Daisy were cruising along in their new car, trying it for a test drive. Daisy was in tears a few days ago as her beloved cat, Berry, was missing; today was the 8th day she was gone. Suddenly, Rosie braked suddenly as in the corner of her eye, she saw a decorated pine tree, standing tall in the middle of a clearing a few hundred or so metres away. They brought the car onto the grass off the road and decided to investigate.

Day 8- Part 2- Telling the Others.

It was a bright sunny morning yet there was still the crisp frost on the ground. Bluestar got out from her lining den and stretched before padding up onto highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the highrock for a clan meeting." She called. One by one, the clan swarmed out of their den and settled in the clearing around the Christmas tree. The 4 kittypets seemed nervous but decided to sit down anyway.

"We are all having a good time with all the Christmas celebrations and seeing as getting together is all part of the fun, I have decided that we should ask the other clans if they would like to know the meaning of Christmas." The clan yowled their agreement before Bluestar silenced them with her tail.

"Who wants to be on the patrol?" She asked.

Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Runningwind, Mousefur, Brindleface, Firepaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw all stood up.

"Whitestorm, Firepaw and Sandpaw, go to Riverclan, Lionheart, Brindleface and Dustpaw go to Windclan and Redtail, Mousefur and Runningwind go to Shadowclan. Also, I think some of the kittypets should go as well, Whiskers, go with Whitestorm, Stripe, go with Lionheart and Spotty, go with Redtail" And she flicked her tail for the end of the meeting as the patrols got into separate patrols. They planned to go at sunrise the next day.

* * *

OOOOHHHH poop, I need to start writing chapter 9 as I only have half of it! Panic attack... right, I am tired now so I will give a polar bear to Autumnraybe, Featherstorm7 and LightvsDark and only just, o0Snowlight0o who was LATE! I delayed the chapter putting uppy because I felt like it and NOW THE HOLIDAYS ARE HERE AND SCHOOL IS OVER... I have time to write chapter 9 now! Tell me what you think of the split chapters. I was just going to post the second one but o0Snowlight0o just gave me this idea and I just quickly wrote it in. Oh, and the '7 Surprises' is now up! Please look at that. 2 points for the people who say the secret word that will be on my profile. You got to find it!

Scores:

Auburnfire:- 5 points

o0Snowlight0o:- 8 points

Eaglefeather13:- 1 point

Whitelillysong:- 1 point

Eaglepebble:- 2 point

Autumnrayne/

Cloverdapple:- 7 point

Featherstorm7:- 3 points

LightvsDark99:- 2 point


	9. Day 9 SNOW!

Warrior Cat Christmas

IT IS SNOWING IN MY PART OF ENGLAND AND IT IS AWSOME!

726 words!

* * *

Day 9- Riverclan

At sunrise, Whitestorm managed to rise energetic Firepaw and grumpy Sandpaw and they streaked along the forest however they began to tire so stopped to hunt. Firepaw tried for a finch however failed and returned empty handed to find Sandpaw with a fat rabbit. She flicked her tail to motion him to share. Embarrassed, he came over and joined her with the fattest rabbit he had ever had. Yes, it was leaf-bare, however cheer had somehow spread over the forest, making the herbs and prey many and lush.

Whitestorm came back from his hunting with a sparrow and found Sand-paw and Fire-paw sitting together, sharing tongues, quite unlike when he first joined. He chucked to himself before going over to tell them to move and get on.

Eventually they got to the stepping stones and crossed into the territory. They sat on the border and waited...and waited...and waited. Eventually a patrol of Blackclaw, Leopardfur and Shadepaw came along.

"What are you doing on our territory," they hissed. Whitestorm stepped forwards as Whiskers just came over the stepping stones, panting,

"Obzezzed forgot to add me to the patrol and she cannot be bothered to change all the lines from the chapter." He explained The Riverclan cats bristled although confused from the statement; it was probably a kitty-pet thing. You are coming with me, snarled Leopardclaw. They made it to the camp where Whitestorm goes up to Crookedstar with the two apprentices and kitty-pet.

* * *

Day 9- Twolegs

Rosie and Daisy were still shocked by the tree, waving in the light wind that they decided to stop investigating and go to the police, they could say about Berry in the process.

* * *

Day 9-SNOW!

Bluestar came out of her den and annoyingly saw that it was cold and big thick clouds had covered the sun. Anyway, she went into the clearing and decided to talk with the kitty-pets. They were in high spirits and seemed to be waiting for something. Just at that moment, a white/grey cat, around the age of a young warrior burst into the clearing and ran up to the three cats (Whiskers was in Riverclan territory) sitting under the big Christmas tree.

"Hey, Spotty, Stripe, Berry!" She called. "I wondered where you were,"

"SNOWY!" They called back, "You found us!" At this moment, Bluestar stopped watching and came to join them.

"Who is this?" She asked. 'Snowy' looked at the ground.

"Oh, hi Bluestar, this is Snowy, a friend of all of us who decided not to come the day we joined." Berry explained.

"Well Snowy, you are welcome if you are helping us celebrate Christmas,"

"Any news?" Stripe asked.

"Yes, IT IS GOING TO SNOW!" at this all the kitty pets squealed in excitement.

"Why would this be good?" Bluestar asked, "Snow is cold, it makes it hard to hunt as all the animals' shelter," The kittypets stared at her questioningly.

"SNOW IS AWSOME! You can make snow animals and roll around and play hide and seek. Everyone loves snow in our area." Bluestar looked uncertain.

"Okay, when it comes then we will try to enjoy it, like Christmas."

A few hours later the clouds burst and a whole blizzard of fluff came tumbling down and settling on top of the dens and even the tree. Everyone cheered at the beauty and delicacy of the flakes. After a few heartbeats, everything and everyone was covered, not a blade of grass was poking out. Everyone was in high spirits, kits were rolling around in the powder, apprentices were gathering snow in piles and seeing how high they could get and young warriors were kicking it at everyone. Bluestar, at all this excitement ran up highledge and jumped off and landed on the ground with a poof. Everyone ran up to see it she was okay. Bluestar would never do a thing like that. She then stuck her head up and the whole top of her head was covered in white. For fun she rolled around, getting more and more covered in snow. The whole clan laughed and started making snow angels and getting all white. But someone was watching from the hill, someone dark, spying on the whole lot of them. Snow? Playing? The whole idea made him filled with rage. Those kittypets would pay for ruining his clan at the worst time of leaf-bare.

* * *

I HAD TO PUT THAT! OMG THAT BLIZZARD IS SOO THICK. It was the perfect time to write about snow. I seriously think this is the thickest snow in years, it makes me sooo excited! So you get an extra long chapter and it is good for everyone! I also wanted some dark in there, it cannot all be party and fun for all the story. Two points if you say who it is (you WILL get it right as it is soo obvious) and please give me ideas for plots I can use, evil wise. Snowy, I put a character in for you? I just added that randomly in because I could and you have been soo good to me.

BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG snowman to Cloverdapple, o0Snowlight0o (Snowy) and Featherstorm7. 2 points to all of you!

Scores:

Auburnfire:- 5 points

o0Snowlight0o:- 10 points

Eaglefeather13:- 1 point

Whitelillysong:- 1 point

Eaglepebble:- 2 point

Autumnrayne/

Cloverdapple:- 9 point

Featherstorm7:- 5 points

LightvsDark99:- 2 point


	10. Day 10 No Kittypets Allowed

**Warrior Cat Christmas**

**This chapter had been marked as a K+/T for the second part.**

* * *

Day 10- Still Snow

Whitestorm returned with Firepaw, Sandpaw and Whiskers. They had stayed over two nights so they could get the most information they could to the clan. Riverclan were glad of the new idea and as they were leaving they saw many preperations for the new holiday. They saw the snow fall in Riverclan and wondered how annoyed Bluestar may be with a new burden to add to the problems of Leaf-bare. When he entered down the ravine, he saw a sight he would never dream of. Bluestar and all the senior warriors were frolicking around in the deep fluff of whiteness. The apprentices were enjoying themselves and everyone was just having a great time like yesterday. Suddenly, Stripe appeared from a corner, dragging a big colourful twoleg structure made of a really weird material.

"WHO WANTS TO GO SLEDGING?" He called out excitedly and all the kittypets agreed. The apprentices, curious, came to see all the kittypets pushing this structure up a small hill in the camp, the all climbed in and slid down having a whale of a time. The kits and apprentices all copied them and eventually, each cat had a turn in the sledge. Well... all but one, but no one figured that out. Then a patrol came in with loads of food and everyone had a nice bit to eat.

* * *

Day 10- No Kittypets Allowed

Berry was laughing with Spotty and Snowy as she went round the corner of the ravine at the camp. They were getting claustrophobic at all the cats around and decided to get some space. A dark shadow seemed to follow then yet nothing was there... not even a scent apart from a sort of musty mushroom smell. That was weird. Feeling uncomfortable, they decided to return to camp soon.

* * *

Runningwind, Mousefur and Dustpaw set out on a hunting patrol in high spirits, a rabbit and a few mice were scented so thip seemed to be good. Runningwind had just darted past a bramble bush, about to get a mouse when he smelt a trail and, feeling curious, decided to follow it.

Between two trees were three bodies piled up, blood trickling down them. Their fur was covered and three throats were slit. The biggest scream that could come from a cat, came from the heart of Thunderclan territory.

* * *

**_OOO... speechless... sooo evil! AHHHH, two of you guessed right, this evil...THING CAN ONLY BE... TIGERCLAW *BOOOOO* *HISSSS* It took me a while to write that because... it was not prewrote as my other chapters were. Two points for Snowy and Featherstorm7 for guessing right and the normal one for Cloverdapple and LightvsDark99! Please read my new story, 7 surprises and I am writing a new one atm. _**

**_Scores:_**

**_Auburnfire:- 5 points_**

**_o0Snowlight0o:- 12 points_**

**_Eaglefeather13:- 1 point_**

**_Whitelillysong:- 1 point_**

**_Eaglepebble:- 2 point_**

**_Autumnrayne/_**

**_Cloverdapple:- 10 point_**

**_Featherstorm7:- 7 points_**

**_LightvsDark99:- 3 point_**


	11. Day 11 Finding Out

**Warrior Cat Christmas**

**Wow, when you finish the last word of your longest story ever, that feeling is amazing. LAST CHAPTER. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, it is christmas and i was REALLY busy all week and...phew, it has been written now.**

* * *

**Day 11- Finding out**

Mousefur, Runningwind and Dustpaw solemnly carried to bodies in the middle of the camp, by the tree. The clan was shocked by the brutal attack so many preparations were going on. Bluestar, after she had got hold of the shock, leaped onto high-rock and called a clan meeting.

All the cats were already in the clearing and settled down underneath.

"The deaths of our visitors will be mourned and whoever did this will be revenged!" She yowled the last words and the clan cheered below. "But right now, I ask for Stripy and Whiskers to leave. The pursuer is obviously wanting the house-cats and I cannot have them in this danger. I hope that on Christmas, we can still do all that we have been prepared. The meeting closed and the cats circled round the kittypets mourning. They never even noticed three twolegs watching above the ravine. Runningwind spotted a tuft of fur on all of the kittypets claws. He went up to them to investigate and he sniffed the fur. There was a rank stench of mushrooms; the murderer must have disguised his scent well. Runningwind was about to leave when he caught a vague whiff of one of his clanmates. Everyone was silent, still mourning.

"TIGERCLAW!" Runningwind shouted out dramatically. The other cats looked up to see Runningwind nose to nose with the powerful tabby. He was the only one not upset with the deaths and the other cats were so full of grief they did not notice.

"What?" Tigerclaw asked, aware that he could roll the newly warrior away with one claw.

"You did this!" The lithe tom accused. The senior warrior growled,

"prove it," This time, Runningwind faced the clan to announce his news.

"Look at the kittypets claws and you shall find the dark fur of Tigerclaws, if you smell it you will scent the mushrooms he disguised himself with yet below that, you will find Tigerclaws STENCH!" Bluestar run up to the bodies and smelt.

"IT IS TRUE! These cats have been murdered by a dark tabby that smells like Tigerclaw!"

All the cats turned against Tigerclaw.

"What defence have you got against yourself?" Bluestar asked.

"ALL YOU CATS ARE SOFT! What kind of clan would let in FOUR kittypets all at once? If I was leader I would make Thunderclan GREAT! We would rule like Tiger-clan once had. Those kittypets would have been driven out eleven days ago." The grizzly dark tom seemed to rise with each word and tower above the others. What had actually happened was that rage had let loose a spirit inside. A spirit called Thisleclaw! However, the only cats who knew this were Bluestar and Longtail. Longtail looked up to his leader and he knew she had no intention of what he was about to do. He leaped onto the great cat whom he had once respected and trusted and he bit the death bite.

"DIE TIGERCLAW!" he screeched. Just at that moment, the entire clan had a flash forward of what would happen if Tigerclaw had not died at this moment. They all saw the entire contents of the first series in a few seconds.

There was silence. No one spoke. Well, there was the chirping of birds ect. But then Bluestar jumped onto high rock and announced a meeting.

* * *

** Day 11- But What Happened To The Twolegs?**

The police car drove on the Thunderpath which blocked Shadowclan and Thunderclan. They, Rosie and Daisy got out of the monster and walked deep in the territory. They had gotten to the ravine by the camp and saw... sadness. Many cats were sat on the ground, heads hung. Lying down on the ground, there were three cats, dead. The twolegs had no idea that animals had emotions that deep. Not wanting to disturb them, they all left for the monster. Daisy never noticed that Berry was one that was dead and she thought that if she wanted to join those cats, she would not stop her. She was happy there. After that sight, those twolegs always thought differently about cats than others.

* * *

**Day 11- Celebrating**

"We have all witnessed horrible sights today, but Starclan sent us that sign to show us that we should not be angry with Longtail, he has gotten rid of a great monster and for that we respect you. I ask the kittypets to stay for the expected feast and to all I say, HUNTING TIME!"

When the cats were all back they were in high spirits. There were many tasty animals in that forest and some had even come back with a 'turkey'. Well, that was what Stripe said it was. There were LOADS of berries and everyone ate till they were full. After, they all sat around the Christmas tree and shared tongues and told tales till dark. Stripe and Whiskers stood up and very loudly shouted. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!"

* * *

Day 11- Different Ending to Finding Out

"DIE TIGERCLAW!" he screeched. Just at that moment, the entire clan had a flash forward of what would happen if Tigerclaw had not died at this moment. They all saw the entire contents of the first series in a few seconds.

"WOW COOL!" Firepaw said. "I get to be..."

"NOOOOO!" Shouted Obzezzed/Honeypelt "There may be (a few random) people who have not read the fifth book yet."

"Awwww," Bluestar called, "At the end of the fifth book..."

"QUIET BLUESTAR! Anyway, *Honeypelt walks to front of screen* Hey Viewers, I decided to do the end note in the story! I apologise for the very long wait for this chapter so as an apology, it was extra long. Right, final scores. Will you do the honour Runningwind.

Runningwind: Okay, third is... FEATHERSTORM with 7 points. Well done.

Honeypelt: I will review and comment on every one of your stories :D

Runningwind: Second is...CLOVERDAPPLE with 10 points.

Honeypelt: I will also review and comment on every one of your stories (Which I think I have already done)

Runningwind: AND... THE WINNER OF WARRIORS ADVENT CALENDER IS... o0SNOWLIGHT0o a.k.a. Snowy.

Honeypelt: Ok, my gift to EVERYONE! Even Auburnfire, Eaglefeather13, Whitelillysong, Eaglepebble and LightvsDark99. Is a big website page with private arcades and games for all of you. I will also copy my story onto there and add the 7 Suprises for you to read of there. Please keep reading and A VERY LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR SOON-ISH. Oh, btw, I will not write a new years day one but I will start a Valentines Advent Calender for Febuary. Please say any idea that you have with that.

** OMG, THAT WAS 1,105 WORDS! And it took me 1 hour and 10 minutes to write. **


	12. Authors Note

Okay everyone! Your site that I promised last chapter is now up and active and I would like you all to become members! It is . and if you do not trust the hyperlink, if you hover over it then at the bottom left corner it says the same thing. And you can always copy and paste :D It would be good to see you there as a copy of my stories are also there and I can add games if you like. (The impossible quiz is AWSOME!)


End file.
